


Trust

by AsagiStilinski



Series: PuzzleJune 2019 [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Trust, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, puzzlefaith, puzzlejune2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Atem has never once lost his faith in Yugi, he feels no need to question him now, just because they're running off in the middle of the night for some unexplained reason





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Day eight of PuzzleJune2019- "Trust" <3

Atem woke up to the sound of thunder and the sensation of someone shaking his shoulders

Blinking tiredly, he shifted to half sit up, leaning on his elbow as he stared at the soft sheen of Yugi's violet eyes

"Yugi? What's wrong?" he yawned, rubbing at his watery eyes

"Atem, do you trust me?"

Eyebrows raised with mild concern, he quickly came back to full alertness, a frown on his face as he stared up at his boyfreind

"Ofcourse I do, partner, why? What's going on? What's wrong?"

"It's something of a long story, I just need you to trust me,"

He didn't hesitate, nodding quickly and sitting up fully

"What do you need me to do?"

"Come with me, I'll explain later,"

He only nodded, sliding out of bed and blinking in surprise as his partner handed him a duffle bag

"What-?"

"I've already packed up some things for you, just follow me,"

There were so many things that Atem wanted to know, so many questions that he wanted to ask, but he wouldn't yet

He would wait until Yugi said it would time, and he would ask then

But until that time came, he would follow obediently and put his blind faith in Yugi- wich truly wasn't anything new, he had been doing it for years now and had never once regretted it

His hand tightened gently around Yugi's as the smaller duelist lead him through the dark house, reminding him to watch his step as he lead his lover down the stairs and past the game shop, into the garage

Atem couldn't remember ever having been in Yugi's car actually, now that he thought about it

Or, perhaps more accurately, his grandfather's car

He had gotten it semi-recently when the old man started to struggle with walking to his given destinations- bus stops and train stations included- but for the most part he was the only one who used it, Yugi still preferred riding his bike when he could and Atem preferred to walk, though the two had discussed potentially getting a motorcycle, Yugi had been interested in learning how to ride and Atem...

Well, honestly Atem had been interested in clinging to his partner as he rode the thing, like how Joey did when he rode on Tristan or Kaiba's motorcycles....

Yugi unlocked the car quickly, wasting no time in opening the passenger side door for Atem

"Just toss your bag in the backseat sweetie,"

Nodding, he slid into the car and did as he was told, tossing the dufflebag in the back and closing the door as Yugi climbed in on the other side

"I didn't know you could drive, aibou,"

"Yeah, I ah... I learned wile you were ... away,"

_Oh_

That quite explained it then

Apparently distracted by his thoughts, Atem hadn't even remembered to put on his seatbelt- well, until Yugi leaned across the console and did it for him, that is

"You... grew alot when I was dead, didn't you?"

"I wouldn't say alot, I... grew _some_... but doesn't everyone over the course of a year?"

"I suppose they do," Atem agreed quietly

He had known when he returned that Yugi had changed, in small subtle ways, but .. the changes were there

They weren't bad changes, but they were there and noticeable and some of them took a little getting used to

Like this one, for example

Atem wasn't sure if he would ever get used to the fact that Yugi knew how to drive, but he didn't have much time to contemplate it either

Just after their seatbelts were buckled, the garage door opened and Yugi rushed out

"I'm sure you're wondering what's going on," Yugi noted after a moment of driving

"I... have pondered, yes," Atem replied slowly

"Truthfully, there's more that's changed with me than just a driver's license since you ... since we shared a body,"

Atem had known since he came back that there was something different, something deeper than just the surface things like the driver's license or Yugi's deck or the fact that his partner had grown another few inches

There was something deeper going on, and Atem hadn't questioned it because... well, he trusted his partner, and he trusted that whatever it was, Yugi would tell him when the time was right

Perhaps that time was now

"I'm listening, partner," he promised softly

"Well.... you see, when Kaiba went to Egypt to recover the puzzle, to bring you back... the puzzle isn't _all_ he uncovered, he found more objects, not Millenium Items but... _something_ , something neither of us quite understand, they ad writing on them but it wasn't Egyptian, Arabic, or Coptic, it wasn't a language either of us know or that Kaiba's computers could decipher, we don't have any concrete proof of it yet but... we both feel fairly certain that they aren't just normal artifacts, so we decided to keep them in a mutually owned storage unit and study them, make sure none of them are ... you know... possessed or cursed or anything before we give them to the museum, we've been working on it on and off for months, since I first found out right before you came back, we called Ishizu a few weeks ago in the hopes that maybe she could help, as we seemed to have hit a dead end, but she called a couple of days ago warning that there had been a break in at her warehouse, she suspected that they knew about the artifacts and mistakenly believed she was in possession of them, so Kaiba and I ... we've been thinking they might come after us next, he called me half an hour ago and said his security system at the warehouse picked up on something, he sent some of us own men down to investigate it but thought it'd be safer if we were with him so...."

"I see, then we're going to stay with Kaiba?"

"Um, well... I'm not actually sure, maybe, or we might end up leaving with him to go someplace else, he wasn't specific about it, he just said to come over, so.... that's what I'm doing,"

"Ah... alright then," Atem nodded, leaning back in his seat and glancing at the rain as it poured down on the windsheild

It was strangely peacefull, despite the chaos they were currently experiencing

"Atem is... is that all? I mean... don't you have anything else you wanted to ask?"

Atem thought on that for a moment, head tilting to the side

"Did you pack any books? It might be nice to read if we're going to be on a plane or traveling for a length of time,"

Yugi seemed utterly and truly perplexed by that question, his mouth opening slightly, eyebrows raised, as he stared across at his boyfreind

"U-Um... I didn't think to no, but I meant, don't you have any questions to ask regarding ... all of this? The.. the artifacts or Kaiba and I doing this project together or why I've been keeping it to myself or..?"

"Not really," Atem shrugged back, glancing away from the windsheild and smiling at his beloved instead, his expression soft and adoring

"I trust you, Yugi, and I trust that if I need to know something, you'll tell me, and if you aren't telling me, then I don't really need to know,"

Yugi seemed rather stunned by this answer, his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide

"Atem.... that's.. alot of trust to give..."

"I know, and I wouldn't give it to just anyone, but to you, my partner? I would give it all, always," he promised, gently wrapping his hand around Yugi's, giving it a small squeeze

Yugi smiled sweetly, his expression soft as he drove, squeezing Atem's hand back

"I'll tell you everything we know once I'm sure we're safe, but in the mean time... thank you, for trusting me,"

"Yugi, after all of the trust you've given to me over the years, don't you think it's only natural?"

He smiled a little more, leaning over and kissing his lover's cheek

"I will always trust you Yugi, no matter what, you will always have _all_ of my faith,"


End file.
